


Ice

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: More old poetry...Ice is part of her now, nothing can stop it





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This was one I wrote the day that 3x07 (Killer Frost) came out...

no idea how to control her anger  
terrified of what she's become  
too far gone to return to her old life  
even if she could, where would she start  
-  
they all wish she would come back to help them  
but still scared of what she is now  
how can they help her, is there any hope  
can they bring back the warmth that was lost  
-  
ice is part of her now, nothing can stop it  
her mind has been frozen by hate  
nothing they do could thaw her frigid heart  
to let her go is all that is left  
-  
there may not be a way to get her back  
she could really be gone for good  
but they'll keep trying, they won't ever give up   
because family will always have hope


End file.
